


My Bones Feel Like Timber

by perplexed (orphan_account)



Category: Smosh
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/perplexed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thunderstorms and kissing in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bones Feel Like Timber

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy drabble thing since I haven't posted in eons!

"But it's cold out there," Ian half-heartedly protested as Anthony dragged him through the house and playfully shoved him towards the closed door that lead out to their yard and the driving rain outside. Thunder cracked overhead. "I know the power's out but we could be writing or something instead of-" Anthony cut him off with a quick kiss to his lips, soft and slow and gentle as silk sliding over his mouth.

"Come on," Anthony whined, with one sock already off and his hands reaching for his other as he spoke. Ian looked him up and down and shook his head.

"I'll watch you frolic like a newborn deer while I stay warm and dry." Ian chuckled and tugged his sweater down over his hands - just looking outside made him feel cold to the bone and he wasn't sure he wanted to know just how cold the rain was. Even in September, the Californian storms were rare but they could soak you to the bone in mere seconds.

"Fine, be a stick in the mud then." Smiling fondly, Anthony leaned against Ian's side while he bent down to roll his jeans up above his ankles so they didn't get muddy. "Or not, as the case may be." He laughed and turned his head to kiss Ian's side through his sweater.

Anthony righted himself and slowly creaked the door open, giving the screen door a shove and promptly sticking his hand out into the rain. It felt cold on his skin but not unpleasant, and the air smelled of cool water meeting warm earth, tempting enough for him to crane his head outside as well. _'I must be insane,'_ he thought, but Ian was looking at him expectantly with a cocked eyebrow so he stepped out onto the damp earth barefoot and inhaled sharply as the rain poured over his head properly, running in rivers over his tan shoulders and arms, down his back in shiver creating patterns.

In a split second he'd got a smirk on his face and his fingers around Ian's wrists, and he was using his body weight to tug Ian outside too. He got a loud cacophony of, "Anthony! Jesus Christ, no!" But then he was sitting on the floor, water soaking through the butt of his jeans and Ian slumped over his body.

"Okay, that's it," Ian said simply, reaching for a long neglected glass that was almost full of rainwater now from next to their grill. He unceremoniously dumped it over Anthony's head, though with the rain coming down as hard and heavy as it was, he wasn't sure that it made any difference at all. Anthony was laughing, awkwardly wrenching his arms from under Ian and leaning up to kiss the other man harder than the droplets kissing the top of his head. "You're damn certifiably ridiculous," Ian grinned. Mud was splattered up his back and one side, grass staining the knees of his jeans where he was kneeling over Anthony, and Ian made a mental note to make Anthony do the laundry tomorrow.

They stood up slowly and carefully, laughing at the mud stains on their bodies and how Anthony had laid his head back a little too far and got mud in the back of his hair. Anthony wrapped sticky damp arms around Ian and squeezed him tightly, pressing kisses over Ian's cheek affectionately. The rain was still pelting down heavy and cooling, matting Anthony's dark as ink hair to his forehead and making Ian shiver as the water dripped below his collar.

"You're an idiot," Ian said affectionately, reaching up to push his fingers into Anthony's wet and curling hair, pulling back just enough to gaze at Anthony through the dusky light, darker than usual thanks to the lack of lights bathing the sky in their orange city glow.

"I know," Anthony replied simply, "but you love it." He kissed the tip of Ian's nose and cheered as the lights inside the house flickered back to life.

Ian was the first to move towards the door again, walking Anthony backwards slowly but not letting go as they did an awkward one-two-three waltz to get through the door together, smiles breaking across both of their faces at the warmth inside.

"This sound backwards, I know," Ian said as he pulled away to shut the door behind them, "but a shower seems like a great idea now."

"It does, huh? Plus, I think I should wash the mud out of my hair..." Anthony smiled sheepishly and gripped at Ian's hand. "Together?"

"Together," Ian affirmed, closing his fingers around Anthony's and this time letting himself be pulled after the other man instead of putting up a struggle.


End file.
